1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of heaters, and to the particular field of heating equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many vehicles must remain outside nearly all the time. During winter, these vehicles are often difficult to start, and once started, take a long time to warm up. During start-up and warm-up, many of these vehicles are quite inefficient and wasteful of fuel. During warm-up periods, some engine parts may be subject to increased wear. The foregoing is true for nearly all internal combustion engines.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for pre-heating an internal combustion engine.
While the art contains several examples of engine pre-heating systems, the inventor is not aware of any engine pre-heating system that is easily connected to the engine and will safely, efficiently and effectively pre-heat an internal combustion engine.
Therefore, there is a need for an engine pre-heating system that is easily connected to the engine and will safely, efficiently and effectively pre-heat an internal combustion engine.
While some known engine pre-heaters are somewhat efficient, the inventor is not aware of any such system that is amenable to use with a wide variety of engines, or which is amenable for use in a variety of applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for pre-heating an internal combustion engine that is versatile and is amenable for use with a wide variety of applications.
In order to be most versatile, such a system should be amenable to use with a wide variety of accessories, such as pumps, additional heater elements, special valves, fans, various heating sources, control systems, insulating systems, fluid flow control elements, shielding, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for pre-heating an internal combustion engine that is versatile and is amenable for use with a wide variety of accessories.